Say something
by albuswrites
Summary: A new year brings in new beginnings. For Albus, his expectations of his final year at Hogwarts weren't far off from various other students who roamed the hallways before him. All he wanted was a quiet and solemn year to focus on his friends and schoolwork. Unfortunately for Albus, fate has decided it had vastly different plans in store of him.


**Disclaimer**: None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, I am simply just having some fun. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!

**Prompt:** _"He was just as revolting as I remembered"_

There comes a time in life where everything that seemed to be normal; somehow isn't anymore. Albus laid in bed, his eyes staring up at the cracks in the ceiling. Idly he wondered if anyone would ever take the time to fix those. His eyes scanned all the way down the edge of a crack and moved onto the next one. A simple "reparo" would probably do the job, but perhaps it was just too much work. Another reason would be the house elves simply couldnt reach. That seemed plausible, Albus nodded slightly to himself.

It was the first night back at school since the summer holidays. Time had went by so fast that by the time Albus had paused to blink, it was already gone. Gone were the late nights under the stars. Oversleeping was now non-optional and Albus already missed sleeping until noon or later. His mind reminded him that it was at least only his last year here. With that pleasant reminder, Albus reached over and grabbed his wand from his bedside table and started to make small little colors of light erupt from it. Leaving him some more light to start up at nothing whilst the night trudged on.

James wasnt around to make him feel stupid at every opportunity. He wasnt here to make sure that Albus went a day without being embarrassed. As much as Albus loved his brother, he couldnt help but feel like the relationship would be far much better off if they couldnt see each other on a daily basis. Some space might do them both some good. Lily was still around though. She was entering her 5th year as a little Raven. Albus didnt mind seeing her around as much. She was always a pleasant, if not distant, face. She always gave him polite smiles in the hallways but nothing more. Albus wondered if he should try to fix that before too much time had passed, but to be honest he preferred life this way. Albus flicked his wrist and sent a cloud of neon blue into the air, only to disappear a second later. His promise to his mother to be closer to his siblings rang in his head and Albus furiously tried to shake it from his system. It was a doomed promise from the start, he couldnt even remember what came over him that caused him to make that promise. His dorm mates were sleeping heavily all around him. Albus' curtains had already been drawn to block people out but he could still picture their chests rising up and down slowly, almost in a rhythmic pattern. His best friend laid in the left side of him. Last year some issues had come between the two boys. The fighting and Albus' quick temper hadnt helped the relationship at all. With the new year, Albus hoped things would be different between him and Scor. He had always been more of a sibling to him then James and Lily had ever been.

As a louder snore from a roommate filled his air, Albus paused with the colorful lights and slowly put down his wand. He reached over and set it gently on top of his nightstand and crawled underneath his covers. He laid in bed and his eyes automatically drifted back to the ceiling.

—

"Oi. —Al get up."

Albus felt strong hands pushing him and for a moment, he tried to block it out. It was a useless attempt, seeing as how the voice and the hands werent stopping and now he was already wide awake. With a glare, Albus opened his eyes and was met with a slightly amused Scorpius. Albus didnt even remember falling asleep the night before, but he supposed he must have eventually just have ended up passing out.

"You're going to miss breakfast, you know."

"Yeah yeah, im getting up."

Albus muttered, whilst pulling back his blankets from his body. The air felt cool and it helped him bring his mind back to his surroundings. The dorm was clean and tidy; not that he was expecting anything different of course. New year, new dorm. He new from living with the same 4 boys that the dorm wouldnt stay looking like this. By noon tomorrow it would probably look like a quidditch team had decided to have practice in the dorm from all the chaos and clothes that normally hid the carpet. As he stood, Albus immediately groaned and stretched out his arms. He still felt sluggish and he flashed more more glare in Scors direction, just because he could. It was meant by idle laughter.

"Seems weird being back doesnt it?"

Albus nodded in response to Scors question as he walked over and started rummaging through his trunk for his new uniform. He found his silver and green tie first and plucked it from his trunk.

"I cant believe that summer went by that fast."

He heard Scorpius snort. "Our last year. Took it long enough to arrive anyway."

"You can say that again." Albus muttered as he pulled out his trousers followed by his white button up shirt.

Silence rang in the dorm as the conversation faded. Albus glanced over at Scorpius and watched for a moment as he started piling books into his school bag. He opened his mouth to comment that it was useless to do so before they received their schedule for a year but he knew it wouldnt matter. Scorpius did this every year and for some odd reason, Albus always copied. Only to end up carrying around heavy books that were of no use to him yet. With a heavy sigh, Albus began to undress from his pajamas and began to dress for school.

—-

Albus adjusted his bag and followed Scorpius into the great hall. He was met with loud laughter and chatting voices. Happy faces of those who hadnt fully caught up with each other yet was surrounding him. Albus smiled brightly at the sight of his cousin, Rose who was sitting next to his sister with the other Ravenclaws. The girls waved at him and Scor before returning back to eating their breakfast. Albus eyes trailed along the groups o students before getting pulled to their table. Albus rolled his eyes and a feint blush filled his cheeks as he returned to walking to his destination. As the boys sat down, Albus immediately reached over and grabbed some toast. He plopped it in his mouth and chewed, his eyes going back to scanning the crowd.

"You havent seen him yet have you?"

Albus frowned by decided it was best to not look over. He knew immediately who Scorpius was talking about but he didnt feel up to saying his name. Instead Albus continued to stuff his face with plain toast and gave a shrug in response. Albus could almost feel the concerned gaze on him but he didnt feel like looking up and getting the full impact. not even 48 hours back into the castle and his stomach was already growing into knots because of a certain Gryffindor.

"Dont ignore me." Scorpius chastised whilst giving Albus a sharp jab in the ribs.

"'m not." Albus replied after swallowing. He then brought his hand up and idly rubbed the sore spot. "No, I havent seen him. He sent letters over the summer, you know. Never answered them."

Albus then reached across the table an grabbed some juice. He paused for a moment before pouring himself a glass. Merlin this day was going to be long. Before he or Scor could comment further a loud voice shook aove them.

"Potter!"

Albus glanced up and reached his hand out and took the paper that was offered. He let of a soft sigh of relief and immediately started scanning the paper for all his classes. The head of Slytherin house continued down the row, handing out schedules as she went.

Without saying anything, Albus handed his paper over to Scorpius as Scor handed his over. He scanned his page and was pleased to see they nearly had all the same classes together. Only differences is that Albus continued to take Astrology and Charms whereas Scor decided to continue on with Ancient runes.

"Looks like we've got almost all classes together." Albus commented with a large grin.

Scorpius opened his mouth to comment and Albus watched as his eyes glanced away from Albus to something behind him. He watched as his mouth closed. Albus' heart pummeled in his chest as he watched more concern cloud his face. A cough erupted from behind hims and Albus tried to brace himself.

"Albus?"

With a longing glance at Scorpius, Albus slowly turned around in his seat. The rest of his toast falling onto his plate, long since forgotten.

"Lorcan." Albus greeted slowly.

His eyes took in everything and he couldnt help but wish that he was still in bed. His ex boyfriend stood in front of him, looking very cautious. His blonde hair was in disarray, which Albus forced himself to hate. Lorcan's Gryffindor tie stood out against his woolen sweater. Oh blood hell. Albus thought to himself.

"Can we talk?"

A thousand emotions went flooding through Albus and he forced himself to not let them show.

"No." Albus replied childishly, whilst turning around. He could feel several eyes on him and Albus cursed every single one of the students that were keeping an eye on the current scenario. Last time that he had spoken to Lorcan was shortly after the breakup. Harsh words had been exchanged and since then Albus had been giving Lorcan the cold shoulder. He let the letters go unopened. He brought them with him to Hogwarts. A reasons that Albus himself didnt know, but his curiosity wouldnt let him leave them behind.

"Albus, Please?"

The pleading tone made his heart tighten. He was supposed to have gotten over Lorcan the past summer and Albus thought he had succeeded but obviously not. Albus peered to the side and mentally pleaded for Scorpius to do something. He then added Scorpius to his mental list of cursing as he noted that the blond was currently forcing himself to stare down at his plate- dutifully ignoring Albus and Lorcan. He sighed loudly and slowly pushed his chair out and abruptly stood up. He watched as Scor glanced up and Albus flashed him a look that he hoped portrayed "please kill me now." If Scor got the message, Albus didnt know because he then glanced away and looked directly at Lorcan. He was pleased to note that he was about a fraction of an inch taller then the other boy. It wasnt much, but a victory all the same."

"Fine." He answered to Lorcan and then glanced back down at Scorpius.

"Save me a seat in class, yeah?" He waited until Scorpius nodded in a silent promise before turning back to Lorcan. "Not here though." Without warning, Albus grabbed his bag and started walking out of the great hall. His stomach growled loudly but he forced himself to keep going. Last thing he wanted was for he and Lorcan to be under the microscope of bored teenagers and his cousins. He walked for a while, dodging through students and not bothering to look behind him to check if Lorcan still followed. As soon as he reached a secluded area, Albus slowly turned around, not knowing what to prepare himself for.

To make himself feel better, Albus leaned against the brick wall and kept his eyes on Lorcan. He watched as the other boy fiddled with his hands, looking very nervous. Lorcan acting nervous began to rub off on Albus and he found himself feeling more anxious about the entire situation. Albus reached up and started to fiddle with his tie, the one habit that Albus couldn't seem to break.

"I wrote you letters. Did you get them?" Lorcan asked.

Albus shifted against the wall and shook his head. "I got them but I didnt read them." He answered, feeling guilty. He tried to shake that feeling but couldnt seem to do so. He knew he had nothing to feel guilty for but still. Upsetting Lorcan was always terrible— together or not.

"Oh."

"Sorry."

Albus bit his lip and watched as Lorcan shoved his hands into his own pockets.

"No. No, dont be sorry." He then sighed, in what Albus assumed was frustration. "I just— I need— Im sorry, Albus. I never meant for last year.. well you know." He then brought his hands back and gestured in the air. Albus nodded, not wanting to say it aloud either.

"Me too." Albus said quietly.

Lorcan nodded and took a step closer and Albus felt his heart speed up.

"I missed you." Lorcan said quietly.

Without knowing what to do, Albus reached out and brought Lorcan's tie out from beneath the woolen sweater vest. He toyed with it, before remembering it was something he only did when they were together. As soon as he realized what he was doing, Albus glanced at Lorcan's face and blushed at the new smile that seemed to have formed on his lips from Albus' actions.

"I missed you too." Albus admitted. He glanced up and mirrored Lorcans smile.

"I am sorry. For everything.. Thats what I wanted to say." Lorcan said softly— if not a bit awkwardly. "I hurt you and that was never my intention."

With that the flash or Lorcan snogging that little hufflepuff was brought back into his mind. He inhaled sharply, trying—and failing— to ignore how much that hurt. Two years. They were together and then Lorcan just couldnt help himself. Got bored, Albus had suspected. They had both been drunk at the time, or they were when Albus found the two.

"You cheated." Albus replied bluntly.

Lorcan nodded but didnt move away. Instead he came closer, giving his famous puppy dog look that made everything harder.

"Yes, I did. I wont deny it." He said softly, whilst reached out and lightly touching Albus' cheek. Without really thinking about it, Albus leaned into the touch. Finding it very memorizing as well as comforting.

"You're an arsehole." Albus cursed, as he reached out and reclaimed Lorcan's tie.

"Accurate."

For nearly the millionth time that morning, another long silence rang. Albus let himself fiddle with Lorcans tie as he felt cautious finger tips caress his cheek one last time before falling back into place at Lorcans side.

"I dont trust you." Albus stated softly, breaking the silence .His voice was barely above a whisper but he knew Lorcan could hear him with no problem.

"I know that. I just— Would it be out of line for me to ask what I can do to regain your trust? Please Albus I—"

Albus shook his head quickly, more of a reflex to get Lorcan to stop talking then anything else. This was all too much and already Albus was feeling very overwhelmed. He had intended to start this new school year without drama and yet here he was. He let out a loud sigh and without thinking, he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Lorcans waist. He let his head rest on Lorcans chest and the familiar scent of cologne and peppermint filled the air.

"You're an idiot and I hate you." Albus mumbled.

Lorcan chuckled lightly and Albus felt soft hands start to play with his hair a bit. "Understatement of the year, love." Lorcan replied back with ease.

"I dont want to get back together." Albus murmured. "I mean, I do but I dont at the same time." He tried to explain. He waited a moment to see if Lorcan would pull away but he didnt so Albus decided to stay put as well. "I'm not ready to forgive you.. and I cant just get over what happened. It hurt. So much and I—"

As soon as Albus started pouring his heart off, of course if when the Professors would come around informing students that it was time for class. Albus was then brought to the attention of several students rushing past them and Albus sighed and let his arms from Lorcan's waist. Seeing as he got the hint, Lorcan took a step back as well, giving Albus room to breath. His face looked miserable and Albus couldnt look up and meet his eyes.

"I understand." Lorcan forced out. "I mean, I know you need time and stuff but.. can we talk? I—" Lorcan glanced around at the passing students, seemingly trying to gather last minute thoughts together. "I just want to talk to you. It might help us."

"I dont know.." Albus started slowly. He then adjusted his bag on his shoulder and bit his lip. "Yeah, alright. After lunch maybe?"

Lorcan nodded along. "Ive got a free period, so yeah im all yours then. I'll meet you outside near the lake maybe?"

"Sounds good." Albus smiled softly.

Lorcan smiled down at Albus and for a moment, everything stood still. Albus wondered idly if he would always feel this way. Clammy hands and a racing heart. Without warning, Lorcan stepped forward into his spot directly in front of Albus. Without knowing what to do, Albus shifted in place and bit his lip. A million thoughts ran through his head and he could swear that he could already feel a headache coming on.

Lorcan seemed to have a different idea as a hand lightly pulled Albus' head up. The texture of Lorcan's palms on Albus' jaw made him feel woozy and before either boys could comment, Lorcan leaned in and captured Albus' lips with his own. As the familiar lips found its place between Albus', he leaned in and helped deepen the kiss. A hand came up and rested on the back of Albus' neck and he couldnt help the stupid smile that over came himself. If it bothered Lorcan, he made sure to not let it be noticed.

Once Albus fully realized what was happening, he broke the kiss and took a step back whilst frowned. His hand that somehow had found Lorcans waist once more without him even realizing it, fell back to his side.

"Lor—"

"Dont. Please, Albus. I already know what you're going to say just—" Lorcan sighed loudly and Albus watched as he glanced at the passing students. If they didnt leave soon, they would both be late. For once, Albus couldnt find it in him to care.

Unfortunately for him, Lorcan decided to let it go. Albus watched as his ex boyfriend took a step away from him, the expression on his face hurt but he forced it to not show.

"I'll see you later, yeah?"

Albus forced a smile out and nodded. "Yeah."

With that, Lorcan took a deep breath and started to walk away from him. Albus hitched up the strap of his bag further onto his shoulder and watched Lorcan until he turned a corner and vanished from sight. Not feeling up to standing around like an idiot, Albus left for class.

—-

Albus quickly walked into class and sat down in the open spot next to Scorpius. He brought his Charms textbook out and bit his lip. It was silent between the two boys before Scorpius decided to break it.

"Are you okay?"

Albus thought about it for a moment before slowly shaking his head.

"No. Yes. I dont know, im confused again."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Scorpius asked. Albus watched as Scor reached over and touched the back of his hand in concern. Albus smiled slightly.

"We kissed." Albus confessed, feeling ashamed. "Well— he kissed me, but still.

Scorpius nodded slowly and started flipping through the pages of the book. Albus mimicked his actions and tried to calm his heating heart.

"Are you two…" Scorpius trailed off.

Albus found himself shrugging. "I dont know, to be honest. He wants to talk more after lunch. We both have a free period apparently." Albus tried to explain.

"I see."

"Yeah."

A long silence fell between the two and it was that moment where the professor came out and began teaching. For a moment, Albus got lost in the lesson. It was Scors voice that brought his back to reality.

"He was just as revolting as I remembered." He commented, not looking at Albus.

A slow smile appeared on his lips and then a soft chuckle followed. "Thats what I thought also. Stupid wanker."

Scor let out a soft laugh and Albus felt the anxiety leave him. He felt his shoulder relax and he then felt very thankful for his best friend.


End file.
